


pacifico, where do we go?

by xxpaynoxx



Series: futbol ficlets [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: 7) things you said while we were driving





	pacifico, where do we go?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going down into the rabbit hole with this ship.

Out of all the places Neymar loves to go, the best is on one of the hills overlooking his city.

It’s quiet up there, the buzz of the city muted, the rumble of car engines like a distant bothersome fly as he sits on the hood of his car, knees curled up to his chest and back against the windshield.

He tells James about it, and he immediately takes him up on the offer, wanting to experience it for himself.

The drive is long, on a winding road in the dark, and there’s music playing softly in the background, but Neymar’s ears are buzzing from the silence.

“Thank you for coming with me.”

He sees James glance over at him as he plays with a loose thread in the leather stitching on the car door; he sees his lips twitch into a small smile as he returns his eyes to the road.

“I want to experience it too, with you.”

He didn’t have to add the _with you_  to that statement, but he did and now Neymar’s heart is racing.

“Is Madrid like this?”

“No. There aren’t any quiet places, nowhere that I can get away and be alone with my thoughts. It is sad, but it is how it is.”

They arrive at the top of the hill, and James parks the car at the edge, Neymar getting out first and grabbing the sweatshirt he has, moving to the front of the car and sitting on the edge of the drop-off, legs dangling off as he swings his feet forward and back.

James sits down next to him, a heater in the cold temperature up here in the higher altitude, and covers his hand with his own. It’s warm, especially when he intertwines their fingers, but it’s not until Neymar leans his head on James’s shoulder that he really starts to feel electric.

“It’s nice up here,” he hears James whisper, and from where Neymar is, he can only imagine how James’s eyes look; wide and surprised, taking in every detail of the city stretched out before them.

“It reminds me how small I am in the world. Brings me down to size whenever I get too cocky,” Neymar says, and there’s a rumble in James’s chest as he laughs, his arm moving to Neymar’s shoulder, moving him closer to him.

“I honestly thought of coming to Barcelona. I really did. But Madrid wanted me more, offered me more money, and now, I don’t know if it was the right decision. I love playing there, but I don’t play there. I have a permanent seat on the bench most of the time.”

He sounds irritated, and Neymar moves his hand so it’s wrapped around James, stroking his side as he talks.

“I just, I don’t know what to do. I’m being paid good money, I’m not complaining. I want to play, though, but so does everyone else. It’s hard.”

“I know. Just, do what’s best for you, _amor_.”

He feels a shift in movement, and he looks up to meet James’s eyes, his lips stretched wide in a smile.

“You always know what to say,” he whispers, before joining their lips together as Neymar fists his fingers in his shirt.

He couldn’t have asked for a better night.


End file.
